T'Chaka Munroe's tale
by Raymoney
Summary: T'Chaka Munroe is the amnesiac son of Storm and the Black Panther. After going missing at the age of six, he is found eight years later under the name Johnny Griffin. With his identity out of the bag he must train not only his role as the next Black Panther with his dad but also being a mutant with his mother. Better summary in story


**T'Chaka Munroe's ****tale**

**Hey it's Raymoney coming at you with another story for your viewing pleasure, I hope I can get some faithful readers to this story.**

**Summary: **T'Chaka Munroe is the fourteen year old son of X-man Storm and the Avenger the The Black Panther, he lived happily with his parents until there divorce when he was five leaving him to live in Wakanda with his father, only a year later he and his father were ambushed by Wakandan insurgents in Hell's kitchen New York leaving the boy to be amnesiac and leaving a claw mark on his chest, and to be discovered by the owner of the local Hells kitchen orphanage Annie Marie. For the past seven years he has been known as Johnny Griffin however, one day when his middle school has a Wakandan-American unity assembly he meets two members of the royal Wakandan family T'Challa and Shuri who recognize T'Chaka due to his unique features, they recognize the missing prince right away, however the reunion is short lived when the middle school is attacked by the same insurgency who wanted him dead, his powers start to surface and he stops the intruders with his father, now he must not only train for his future as the new Black Panther but he must hone his mutant powers with the mother, and must come to terms with the discovering the family he had forgotten. OC POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or the Avengers

**Prologue**

**The jungles of Wakanda, nine years ago**

T'Challa is in his Black Panther attire, he searches around the heavy jungle area as if he is looking for his prey he sniffs around and keeps his eyes and ears peeled for movement, he finds it In the trees, a figure moving from tree to tree, from the looks of it, it could be a small animal but this is to the regular human eye, T'Challa knew better. The small figure jumps on his back trying to incapacitate him, T'Challa is able to get the figure of him and and chases the figure until somehow he loses track of figure, the figure trips him and jumps the center on his chest, the figure was a five year old dark skinned boy with one blue eye and one brown eye and black hair with two white streaks in it, he then taps two fingers on T'Challa's forehead.

"Gotcha, dad."

This caused T'Challa to chuckle as he became subdued by his own son.

"Well done T'Chaka, where'd you learn to do moves like that?"

"Aunt Shuri taught me to do that."

"Well, she did a good teaching you."

T'Chaka's curiosity got the best of him at one point.

"Does mommy fight too?"

"Yes T'Chaka, you're mother is a great fighter."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"I hope so, she does care about you."

T'Challa then leads his son to a private jet.

T'Chaka then asks his father a question, not knowing what's happening.

"Where are we going dad?"

"To New York,I have some business with the Avengers and I think meeting them can help you train your abilities."

"OK."

The boy happily follows his father to the jet, ready to meet these warriors that can train him.

**Hells kitchen, New York, one year later**

It was dark and raining on the concrete sidewalk laid the unconscious form of a six year T'Chaka Munroe he was bleeding from his head and three slash wounds on his chest. Just then the voice of a woman with a Caribbean accent is heard.

"Oh, you poor thing, are you OK?"

T'Chaka heard the voice and started to wake up, he moans and winces at the pain on his head and in his chest, the woman continues to talk to him.

"Do you have a name little guy."

"I-I don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No."

This scared T'Chaka immensely, he didn't know who he was, where he came from or how he ended up at his current location.

"Well come with me little guy, those wounds look pretty bad."

"Yes, ma'am."

**End of prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Hells kitchen, present day**

Why is it every time I daydream, I see the same thing, a little version of me in the jungle with a panther walking on two legs? Maybe if I look more into that sometime, it will have clues about my past.

"Mr. Griffin? Mr. Griffin? Mr. Griffin!"

I was snapped out of my daydream immediately.

"Uh, yes Mr. Ortiz?"

"Well since you're back to reality, please tell the class about the main export of Wakanda."

"Wakanda's main export is the metal known Vibranium, their variation of this metal collects and distributes sound waves and kinetic energy, it is used for the weapons of the different tribal warrior in Wakanda, the mines are overlooked by the royal family consisting of the queen Shuri and the former king T'Challa."

"Excellent work Johnny, you see class that's listening to my lectures and that is why I've picked Mr. Griffin to give the speech introducing the Wakandan royal family at next weeks assembly."

"Wait, what?!"

"Well why not, you do listen about Wakanda, your essay on the country was one of the best I've read in twenty years, went wouldn't I pick you?"

"Because I hate public speaking!"

"Come on, I have just given you a week prep time, and you get to meet the queen and former king after that, not many people get to say that, don't be afraid of success Mr. Griffin."

Honestly I'm as stubborn as an ass, but not when Mr. Ortiz does one of his "oh Capitan, my Capitan" speeches so I begrudgingly agree

"Alright Mr. Ortiz, but only since you gave me a week to prepare."

"That's the spirit Mr. Griffin."

Hello there, my name is Johnny Griffin, at least that's what I think it is I've been called that for the last eight years of my life, here's what I do know I'm a fourteen year old eighth grade student, I suffer from amnesia, and I live at the Helping hands orphanage which is owned Annie Marie the woman who found me half dead on the sidewalk when I was six years old. I have no idea who my parents are or if they're alive or not, the only thing I have as a clue is some panther pendant that I've never taken off that looks African in origin and a scar on my chest from when Ms. Marie found me. Life hasn't been easy for me, no one really wanted to adopt me and right now I live in a society that likes to stigmatize those who are different and my appearance does give them fodder, my eyes are two different colors the left one is blue and the right one is brown I believe it's called heterochromia iridum, and my black hair has two white streaks in it giving me the nickname "the skunk"what can I say kids are cruel. As you may have noticed my social studies teacher has just selected me to give a speech for our middle school Wakandan-American unity assembly, honoring our special guests from Wakanda, I can't really explain it but every since we started learning about Wakanda in the beginning of the school year I guess I started to have a knack for it I just enjoyed learning about the music, the food, the culture, the history all that stuff, I know this may sound crazy but it's almost like somehow I'm supposed to know this stuff, like I'm connected to this country somehow,I told you it would sound crazy.

"Hey Johnny, wait up!"

I turn around to see my good friend and fellow orphan Jessica Smith.

"Oh hey, Jessie how was your class?"

"Don't hey Jessie me, I thought we were friends."

"What are you talking about? Of course we're friends."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me, why were selected to give the speech at the assembly for next week?"

"Well, that's because I just found out about it in Mr. Ortiz's class."

"Oh, well any didn't you tell me?"

I was about to retort, but I gave up.

"I'm sorry about that, what was I thinking?"

Jessica was scatterbrained but she was a great friend, besides who was I to judge on their memories? We've known each other ever since my first day at Helping Hands.

After school Jessica and I went back at the orphanage I was greeted by Annie Marie.

"Johnny, I'm glad you're back I heard that you're speaking at your assembly next week, that's so wonderful!"

I couldn't help but feel a little saddened about not knowing my own parents.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is something wrong, child?"

"It's not that I'm depressed, I mean I am excited about this opportunity, but who else can I share this with, I still have no idea who my family is?"

She then took my hand are started to talk to me reassuringly.

"Oh, child I know these last eight years have been tough on you with the amnesia and living here, but if there is one thing I know, your family is what you make it and I think you have a great family here in Hells kitchen."

I couldn't help but let a couple of tears escape from my eyes, Ms. Marie did know what she was talking about, she grew up as a street urchin in the Bahamas, after she immigrated to New York she opened this orphanage so the unwanted and the abandoned had a place to go.

"Thanks, Ms. Marie."

"No, problem."

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

After a week of prep it was time to give my speech at the assembly, not gonna lie I was a nervous wreck,I first heard tribal drums but the weird thing is that it seems I've heard them before i just can't put my finger on it, I then heard my principle call for me.

"And now ladies and gentlemen I'd like you to give your undivided attention to Hells kitchen's very own resident Jonathan Griffin."

I walked out still sweating but, still a little eager.

"Thank you principle Zimmer, and on behalf of our school district and New York I'd like to welcome former King T'Challa and Queen Shuri to our lovely country, America and Wakanda aren't so different, we may have different forms of hunting and technology and Wakanda may be built on tradition while America is built on philosophy, one thing could be said that is true of both our great nations, both our countries want to use or resources not only to help ourselves but to help or allies and I hope Wakanda and America can remain allies for times to come."

After finishing the sentence my principle walked back on stage.

"Excellent work, Mr. Griffin, and now I'll let the queen talk."

Queen Shuri then got up to the mic and started talking.

After the assembly I was in the back with the with former king T'Challa and queen Shuri, T'Challa was taller than I am but I'm getting in already 5'10" and going through a growth spurt he then spoke to me first.

"You did a good job, young man your parents must be proud."

"Actually, I don't know my parents."

When I said that, queen Shuri then asked.

"Oh, are they dead?"

"I don't know, I've had amnesia since I was six I've lived in an orphanage since then,I could run in to them on the streets and not know it, but I hope somewhere they are proud of me."

After a twenty more minutes of talking to the royal family it was time to get back to class but before I left, I could've swore I felt a couple of hairs being plucked but I brushed it off as my imagination, little did I know my life would change within the next two days.

Two days after the assembly I was back in Mr. Ortiz's social studies class taking notes, like any other student would, the phone then rang like always Mr. Ortiz answered.

"Room 205, yes he is here, uh-huh,uh-huh, OK I'll send him down."

He hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Griffin, principles office."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to say, just go."

"Yes sir."

I went down to the office and entered the open door to see T'Challa and queen Shuri sitting there with the principle.

"Jonathan, come on in my boy."

"What's wrong, was there a problem with my speech sir?"

"No your speech was fine, we just need to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"Well the royal family didn't just come here for our unity assembly, they came here to look for the kings son, he was lost eight years ago and it was confirmed that he was found here."

"Well I haven't seen anyone suspicious."

"I would hope not my boy,considering I'm looking right at him."

"What are you talking about?"

The principle then showed me a picture and on it, it showed the king, the queen and a younger version of me and I could tell it was me, I've never met or seen anyone else with the combination of my hair and eyes.

The queen then put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're sorry, we had to be secretive with you but, we had to make sure you were really T'Chaka Munroe, we even took a couple of your hairs for a DNA test."

"T'Chaka Munroe, that's my real name?"

"Yes."

The man who I know now as my father spoke up.

"T'Chaka, if you don't believe us that's fine."

"I believe you guys there's something telling me that I belong with you guys rather than here, besides I can't remember some of my life.I just have to ask what happened all those years ago to make me like this?"

"The insurgency known as the Tigers path kidnapped you trying to gain control of Wakanda, when they lost you they told us they killed you but I knew they were lying about killing you somehow, I never did give searching for you."

Before he could continue a loud explosion was heard and the school immediately evacuated, except for three figures with tiger skins and weaponry on.

I looked at my father.

"I guess that's the Tigers path?"

He nodded.

My aunt handed me something a glove with sharpened points at the end, kinda like a claw.

"Here put this on."

"Um, alright."

I put on the glove and it must've activated some repressed memories because I remember my senses of smell, hearing and sight became heightened,I even ran faster to see someone standing there, waiting for me.

"After all these years I've found you young T'Chaka, you've been a tough child to find."

"Do I know you?"

"You can consider me your killer."

He extends his own claw glove, ready to slash at me and almost like nothing at all I swiftly dodged it and slashed back at him shocking him with electricity in the process weird because I've never conducted electricity in my life yet here I am doing these things I never thought I could do before. He was then attacked by my father in some garb, wait a minute that's the same panther from my dreams,I helped him subdue the assailant and I noticed a slash mark on the wall his claws made, I've seen them before because that's the scar on my chest, this man is the reason I lost the first nine years of my life!

My father then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job, son, the Avengers can take it from here.I should probably take you to see your mother now."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for, and like always if anyone had any suggestions let me know, like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
